Microstrip radio frequency (RF) transmission line coil technology for magnetic resonance (MR) imaging developed by Insight Neuroimaging Systems, LLC (the assignee of the present application) has been successfully applied to a diverse set of magnet systems, ranging from 3 T human to 11.7 T animal scanners. The coils have been developed for linear and quadrature mode of operation and can function in combination with separate receiver coils.
In conventional MR imaging applications, the RF coils are tuned to the hydrogen (1H) resonance frequency determined by the main magnet field strength. Depending on the biomedical application, however, it may prove desirable to extend the RF coil capabilities beyond proton resonance imaging. For instance, by tuning to other atom resonance frequencies such as phosphorous, fluoride, or carbon, the range of applications for the RF coils can be significantly extended.